Accurate collection, storage and analysis of data have always been the foundation to successful rheumatic disease research. In many instances clinical data, such as laboratory data, that are necessary for research already exist, but an interface between the clinical system and research systems do not exist. This lack of interface often requires that these clinical data be manually entered into a research database. This method not only decreases efficiency, but manual data entry also increases the probability of data error. Rheumatic disease investigators are becoming increasingly collaborative and multi-disciplinary. This, combined with the continual and expanding flow of emergent technology that allows for the acquisition of large amounts of data, much of it on a longitudinal basis, and new data-storage and analytic methods, sets new demands and responsibilities on individual investigators. The Core will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment to investigators in the research base whose studies require creation, migration, coordination, and maintenance and analysis of small and large data bases dedicated to pediatric rheumatology research. Specifically, the core will: Migrate current data and construct new data in a relational database so that longitudinal data collection, maintenance and analysis will become more effective. Migrate data to a relational database which, together with newly developed databases, will become Internet-based. Access to these data will be achieved through a secure world-wide-web based collection. Educate investigators throughout the research base about these services and provide them at reasonable cost. In the long-term, it is anticipated that as the core and its activities develop, its servers will become the basis for extensive interactions throughout the pediatric rheumatology research community will do so in a paperless, error-free approach.